Myeloid leukemia in the RF mouse is being evaluated as a potential chemotherapeutic model for acute myeloid leukemia in man. The growth kinetics and pathophysiology of murine myeloid leukemia is being studied. The interaction between normal and leukemic stem cells is under investigation. Studies of the responsiveness of this leukemia to a variety of chemotherapeutic agents have been initiated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Preisler, H.D. and Bjornsson, S.: Murine Myeloid Leukemia as a Model System for AML in Man. Proc. AACR, 1976, in press.